Click
SOME TOPICS IN THIS OC MAY BE SLIGHTLY SENSITIVE. '' Please, Please please be careful when reading this. Click contains themes of death and mental illness. Disclaimer: Being mentally ill does not mean you are a deranged serial killer. .'' '"Anyone caught stealing me will be chucked out the top floor of the empire state building, thank you." Introduction 'BEEP "Ah- Ahem, Greetings and Salutations!~ My name is Click, Click V. Redacted . Business/Restaurant owner and part time artist. Though.. Sometimes i like to clean knives and guns." "I dont have many friends, though im quite social and lovable if i do say so myself! If i didnt scare them all off, or- REDACTED." "I have diagnosed but untreated Borderline personality disorder, excuse any mistakes, please. Not that my mistakes are truly mistakes. Nothing i do is a mistake actually. " "You know what everyone here is a mistake and i wanna leave, God how long is Jackie going to keep me here. Ungrateful brat i swear to god i oughta-" FASTFORWARD "Why didnt he ever love me why didnt i ever stop- I am going to regret this tape but i dont care i swear to god CUT THIS ALREADY, JACKIE!" END OF INTRODUCTION. Personality BEEP "Im so so sorry for the last audio tape. I get a little out of hand, sometimes. I deeply apologize, and im sorry for apologizing, please dont go im so alone and i just feel helpless i cant function properly i-" chatter "Oh- My personality? Why, Im the loveliest person you'll ever meet! Im so rich, I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you the world and I'll buy you a daughter and son. Im wonderful. Im amazing." "Yet, i sorta hate myself. i dont feel good enough sometimes. Is my money not enough for you? Maybe im enough, its just you arent." FASTFORWARD "Im a very neat dragon, I cant stand it when things dont to my way. Makes me so frustrated and angry i just want to hurt someone." "Long story short, Im really sweet and lovable and i'll be your best friend~" END OF PERSONALITY. Appearance ''' ''BEEP'' "I am, Ahem, BEAUTIFUL! Im bedazzled in high class fashion, My scales are clean and shiny, Perfect. Symmetrical. Yet somehow i dont look the part to those peasants." "I'll slaughter each and everyone one of you, who disagree." "O-OH! You mean, what i actually look like? Well, Eurr, I look like an abomination. My father is a Night-Seawing and my mother was pure Skywing. So im like, ugly putrid purple, dead and sad pink, black, and depressing blue." "Out of place Seawing fins and the gross color of my Seawing lights.." "JACKIE! Do you have a mirror i just remembered how disgusting i am." ''END OF APPEARENCE'' ''History/Backstory'' ''BEEP'' "I grew up in a very rich and high status family, with my brother, Vito. Me and Vito got along so well, We did everything together. I loved him so much as a brother." "My family had everything, a very lux mansion, Anything you could think of that youd want. Only downside.. Parents were neglectful. Our father was busy constantly, And mother was busy loving another guy while father was away. Mother had always complained father was cold and unloving, So she cheated on him, quite often.. Me and Vito relied on eachother because of this, and i had accidentally gotten to attached to Vito, after all those years." "At some point, Father found out, and voila, Divorce. Mother moved out of the house, we stayed with father. . Then by that point, Me and Vito were always alone. Father carried on with business. He clearly didnt care for us anymore. Hardly spoke to us." "After that, i stared to get unwell. I started to show signs of mental illness. Vito begged for father to take me to the psychiatrist, to which he begrudgingly complied. I got diagnosed with BPD, and there starts my downfall." "My father refused to buy me medication because he thought it was a waste, and that i was a waste. I got worse and worse, and id got more defensive over my brother. I hurt people. I sent people to hospitals. I broke noses. All for my brother, Until when i hit 18 (in human years), I found and fell in love with this wonderful dragon, two years older than me. Ah, Monarch. A handsome Icewing dragon... I loved him so much. So so much." "He was a mechanic, not very rich. Pretty anxious. So sweet. But i kept thinking he didnt care, and he- '''HE DOESNT AT ALL HE DOESNT HE NEVER CARED IN THE FIRST PLACE." FASTFORWARD "Monarch, Right. Vito never liked Monarch, always thought something was off about him. Anywho because i though Monarch didnt care, i hurt him. Then he toughened up. Fought me off. And its finally when he hugged me for the first time i realized he did care, Never thought an Icewing could be warm." "And just like Vito, i got too attached to Monarch. I hurt alot of people to keep him. Vito got increasingly suspicious of Monarch. And then, Monarch turned out to be a criminal, dont know what he did, but he went to jail for it. " "Loved him anyway, i dont care, i married him when he was released from jail. Did anything to defend him. Vito didn't like this, thought he wasnt good for me. Then again, i wasnt good for Vito." "After a two years, Monarch left. he just, disappeared. I dont know where he went. I cried to Vito about it, and out of frustration of me, Vito left too. Then i was alone. Father died of a disease, i inherited everything." "I miss them, so much. Im so sorry, Vito. Monarch." "So, Now i run a restaurant business. Got into some shady illegal stuff. And now im here. Jackie please let me leav, Now. im so tired." END OF HISTORY/BACKSTORY OF INTERVIEW. Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content